Ash of the Highlands
by bearsage
Summary: my first fanfic so if I could get r&r that would be nice. also since im still fairly new I will need help with it. if some one could tell me how to get proof reader that would be nice and editor
**_DISCLAIMER:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BLAH BLAH POTATOE_**

 ** _HAVE A NICE DAY_**

It was morning at Lochtown in the Lochland region when Ash woke up. First off he was getting his very first pokemon. Second he was going to have a journey. His goal: to catch every pokemon he could find and train them as best he could. "Ash! Yer going to be late lad!" yelled Connor McLeod , Ashes adopted father. "Aye, I just woke up da." Ash replied. Ever since he was two after his mom passed away he had been adopted by a highland couple. They ran a home for abandoned lilipup, herdier, and stoutland. Ash got dressed quickly and ran downstairs for a quick breakfast. "Well lad yer finally ten years old have ye decided on yr first pokemon?" asked Connor.

"Aye that I did. Its a surprise. I gotta go. Bye da." Replied Ash, as he ran out the door. Ash ran down the hill to the pokemon lab where Professor Willow lived. Ash knocked on the door, and walked in. "Morning professor." Ash said. "Good morning Ash." Prof. Willow replied. "Are you here to get your pokemon?"

"You bet! And I already know who I'm picking!" Ash said in excitement. "I want Zorua please!"

"You don't even want to see the other pokemon?"

"Nope. Sorry, I have made up my mind."

"Well, alright." Replied professor Willow, as she handed over two pokeballs.

"Why are you giving me two pokemon?" asked Ash.

"Because your father told me to hold onto the second one until you were ten, and that's what I did. Also here's your pokedex and pokeballs."

"Thanks prof. Willow! Go Zorua!" Ash yelled and threw Zoruas pokeball. Ash then picked up his pokedex and aimed it at Zorua.

 ** _ZORUA THE ILLUSION POKEMON, ZORUA CHANGES SO IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ITS FOE, TRICKS IT, AND USES THAT OPPORTUNITY TO FLEE. THIS ZORUA IS FEMALE AND KNOWS THE MOVES SCRATCH, DARK PULSE AND BITE._**

"Cool! Zorua your strong." Ash said as he threw the other pokeball. Ash stared as a riolu popped out. "Wow a Riolu! They are so rare I have only seen pictures of them." Ash aimed his pokedex at riolu.

 ** _RIOLU THE AURA POKEMON. RIOLU USES THE SHAPES OF AURAS WHICH CHANGE ACCORDING TO EMOTION TO COMMUNICATE TO OTHERS. THIS RIOLU IS MALE AND KNOWS THE MOVES PSYCHIC, FORCE PALM AND QUICK ATTACK_**

"Wow Riolu is strong too!" Ash yelled. "By the way professor, what did you mean my father? Do you mean Connor?"

"Yes ash." Willow replied. "Well have a safe journey Ash."

"Thank you Prof Willow. I will call later."

Ash ran out the door after returning his pokemon to their pokeballs and ran to the center of town to see the Heroes Statue of William Wallace. When he got there he saw his adopted brother who was two years older than him with a girl who was Ash's age. Suddenly Mick (ash's Brother) hit the girl who immediately curled up as Mick kicked her. Ash ran over to them and kicked Mick between the legs. Ash helped the girl up.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked the girl. Then he saw her face was bloody. Ash felt the anger build up in him and said "Come with me."

The girl followed without saying anything as Ash led her to his house. When they got the he yelled, "Da! Mick was hitting another girl!"

"WHAT?" Connor yelled as he ran down the stairs. When he saw girl his face started turning red. He grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning her up. "Ash lad what happened exactly."

"Well da I was running to the statue and when I got there they were talking and then Mick hit her then kicked her." Just as ash finished the door opened and slammed closed as Mick walked in. "Da im ho..." Mick said as he walked in.

Connor stood up to his full height of 6'4 as he said to ash "take the lass to the guest house. I need to talk to yer brother."

Ash helped the girl up and lead her to the guest house where she finally said "Thank you."

He looked at her and asked "What's your name?"

"Cynthia. Whats yours?"

"Ash." He replied holding out his hand.

"Ash huh? That's a nice name." she replied as she shook his hand.

They stood there for a moment staring at each other. Until both their stomachs growled.

"Tis dinner time lad!" yelled Connor. "Bring the lass too."

"Aye da we will be right there!" Ash yelled back. He looks at Cynthia and says "Come on!"


End file.
